The Tale of Ramona Esmond
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: Ramona Esmond had always been one for doing what she wanted to do. She had a knack for doing things that caused a scene and in her Sixth year, of all the people to decide who she may have a crush on, Snape was not anybody's first choice. She'd stop at nothing to make him hers, even if she was already betrothed to another.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the universe of Harry Potter or the characters within it. JKR owns it and all rights reserved. No profit is being made from this. I only own my original characters (the Esmond family) and the plot line.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 1541 words.**

 **Summary: Ramona Esmond had always been one for doing what she wanted to do. She had a knack for doing things that caused a scene – which was completely different to that of her parents, who preferred the side-lines – and in her Sixth year, of all the people to decide who she may have a crush on, the world didn't expect her to pick Severus Snape. He didn't seem to share her affections but that wouldn't stop Ramona from trying to win his heart, even if her parents had somebody else in mind to marry her off to. They do say; "Love is never easy".**

 **Warning/s: Frequent mild-language**

 **Ship/s: Severus Snape/OC (Ramona Esmond) & Severus/Lily (one-sided)**

 **Beta: The Enthralling Paradox**

 **A/N: Here is a re-write of a story I have discontinued in hopes of a better story! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. ~ MaraudersAtHeart ~**

* * *

 **The Tale of Ramona Esmond**

 **Prologue**

A girl with curly brown hair stood on her tippy toes, looking up at her mother as she took the leaves out of her daughter's hair. She had dark skin and chocolate-brown eyes. A smile was perched upon her lips as she giggled. She didn't mean to have rolled around on the grass. She was only trying to have some fun.

A lot of things were forbidden in the Esmond household.

Smiles were reserved for behind the doors because it was frowned upon to show affection to anybody, especially family members. Punishments were distributed to those who disobeyed the rules and laws of the Pureblood society. To stay in the ranks, her parents had drilled into her several times that in public she must act the 'correct way'.

They only spoke this way when she smiled in public but in private, they didn't believe in punishments. Fear did not equal respect in their eyes.

The other pureblood families would talk if discipline were absent in their methods of raising a child. However, the Esmond family felt they talked regardless of whether they gave them a reason to or not. The methods of parenting weren't 'ideal' and it was heavily frowned upon.

It took Ramona Esmond eleven years to learn her place in this world. At least, that's how she acted when accompanied by her parents. She made sure she was seen but not heard. The way children were raised to be.

Freedom of speech was a gift in her home. A gift Ramona used far too often. She spoke about issues that did not concern her. She felt standing on the side-lines, just like her parents, would not do.

Even at eleven years old, Ramona knew sometimes, places could be changed and rearranged.

Her excitement could not be controlled today however.

"Will you be going to Hogwarts with me too?" the little girl asked, having only received her letter moments ago. She couldn't wait to explore the castle the way her mother had described it and she could not wait to start using her magic.

"No silly," her mother laughed at her question before smiling warmly down at her daughter.

Aeliana Esmond shook her head at her daughter, "I am far too old, sweetheart." She took the last leaf out of her daughter's hair, placing it into the basket with all the rest. She crouched down to eye-level with her only daughter. This was also something frowned upon so Aeliana only did it when nobody else was present.

Rules could be thrown out the window for just one day, the woman decided to her, silently. She owed it to her daughter because today was a special day. Her daughter had gotten into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Esmond family dated back generations and they had all gone to Hogwarts. The hat had sorted them into either Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

Ramona pouted as she stared at her mother, frowning. She stood on her flat-two feet once more, frowning. "Why ever not?" She asked, feeling like she didn't want to go if her mother couldn't.

Aeliana smiled warmly, placing a curly lock of hair behind her daughter's ear. "It is your turn now. Promise you'll make your father and I proud?" She asked with full knowledge that no matter what, she would always be proud of her daughter.

Ramona nodded, flashing a pearly-white smile. "I promise," she whispered, like it was a secret to make promises. Aeliana tapped her daughter's nose, nodding in acceptance.

Aeliana began quickly braiding her daughter's hair to keep it tamed while she was sleeping. As she was finishing up, she began speaking once more.

"Should we get you ready for bed now?"

Ramona nodded, grabbing her blanket off the chair and running off. As she was climbing the stairs, she could hear her father's voice below across the house. She stopped her race up the stairs, and took her next step so slowly it wouldn't make a sound. The house turned silent and cold due to the words that flowed out of his mouth.

"We are expecting the Malfoy's over for dinner tomorrow night," stated a tall, dark-skinned man with troubled eyes. He fixed the glasses that sat upon his nose as he walked from the hallway to the living room.

Emmet Esmond cared about keeping up appearances. He preferred the side-lines but to stay on them, he must keep up to good terms with the rest of the Pureblood families. Every once in a while he would invite somebody over for dinner or accept another's invitation. He had to make sure his house was up to scratch and his father too.

Aeliana nodded to her husband, "I'll make sure Toby has the house immaculate before tonight night," she stated with a frown. "And I'll make sure he lays out a beautiful gown for 'Mona to wear," she added as an after thought.

Ramona had paused with her steps upon hearing her name. She frowned at the idea of wearing one of those dresses again. She hated balls for many reasons but the main one was the contraption they forced her to wear for the evening. She hated the events that required a dress out of her.

The little girl looked down at the clothes she was currently wearing. She had borrowed it from the muggles who lived next door. She was wearing a shirt that once resembled white and blue overalls on top of it. There was a slight hole on the right knee but it had never bothered her. She looked back at her parents who seemed to have ceased their conversation. Their facial expressions mirrored each other.

Turning back, she went to take a second step but had accidentally knocked one of her chess pieces over. She had left a few scattered on the stairs earlier today on her way out the door to see her muggle friends.

The queen's piece began tumbling down the stairs and the noise alerted her parents to her being awake. Ramona winced, hoping they'd let her quickly run to her room without telling her off. Her hopes were in vain however.

"'Mona, is that you?" Her father questioned, turning around. "You better be in bed by the time I come up there," he said, mid-sentence his voice had turned warm and playful. Aeliana smiled upon noticing the change once more. Her husband was finally home and not thinking about responsibilities anymore.

Emmet turned around and began leaving the room. "Make sure her trunk is packed for Hogwarts. Lucius has promised to ride with her in a compartment," he commented to his wife as his parting words.

Ramona began to giggle as she ran up the stairs on her way to her bedroom. Her room was at the end of the hallway on the left side. The only room on the right was always locked and she knew never to be too curious about what's inside it. The contents of that room were to be a secret for as long as she lived, she thought.

Before Ramona could make it to her bed, her father had come in and picked her up. He walked her to her bed before putting her down. He began tickling her and their laughter travelled along the hallway, to the open space where her mother had began telling the house elf the duties that were expected of it before tomorrow night.

"You should've been in bed ages ago," Emmet chuckled as he finally stopped tickling his squirming eleven-year-old. Ramona ceased her giggles with a hiccup before she scooted backwards while Emmet pulled the covers back for her. He waited for her to get inside the bed before he placed them on top of her.

She gestured to a book off her bookshelf in hopes her father would read her a story before bed. Emmet squinted his eyes playfully, pretending as if he was unsure if she deserves a story.

"Come on, please," she begged, widening her eyes to give him her 'puppy dog look'. The look that had always melted him and had always given her what she had wanted since she was young.

"Oh all right," he chuckled, pulling out his wand. " **Accio** ," he said as he pointed his wand in the direction of her desk. Her favourite book had been open on the desk on the last page they had read the night before. The book began floating over towards them and that made Ramona smile.

Aeliana appeared in the doorway, smiling at her family. Emmet smiled back before grabbing the book. 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' was etched on top of the blue book. Ramona clapped, getting comfy. Emmet sat on the end of the bed and smiled over at her. He loved his daughter a lot and he knew that he didn't always show that to her. Their lives weren't perfect but it was theirs.

Rules were in place to protect his family and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise it.

However, he was grateful to have the family he had.

Emmet began to read the book for the hundredth time since he had given her that book since she was seven.

* * *

 **Hope you like the chapter. I would really like reviews and constructive suggestions on how to make this a better piece. Also don't forget to follow and favourite the story !**

 **~ MaraudersAtHeart ~**


End file.
